The Tale of the Century
by ThePineTreeLover5
Summary: A random character's experience in another hunger game


"Tyler Rodriguez!" said the weird lady with a powdered wig. "I volunteer as tribute!" I exclaimed loudly. "You can't volunteer if your name has been called!" Said the very angry white woman. "I thought this was a democratic government!" I replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Get him!" yelled the loud virago of a woman. "HELP, HELP I'M BEING OPPRESSED!" I yelled while being beat up. "Ladies and gentlemen I give you your next representative in the hunger games!" After being ruthlessly beaten into submission and handcuffed I started to question why I was the only representative from my district called "District Maricopa". The lady exclaimed that I was just thrown in as a sacrifice. I then called her a harsh version of female dog and proceeded to again be beaten into a pulp again. After the guards were done beating me, I proceeded to insult their mothers and they came back for round two. This time however I decided to flail and scream about oppression again. When the guards were tired I insulted them again and declared myself the winner of the fight.

The next day, I was assigned to a coach who stated that his name is Xmus Jaxon Flaxen Waxen, also known as G. Jenkins. He taught me how to fight by beating the crap out of me for a month straight. He told me that I had an immense amount of pain resistance, also known as getting the snot kicked out of me while still insulting the abuser. Then came the time where I had to prove my worth to the judges. I walked into this hall which had a bunch of rich looking fellows in it. When I entered they all stopped conversing and looked at me. Feeling all of their eyes on me I became annoyed and insulted the sense of style which they did not like. One of the rich men threw an apple at me and I then threw it back. This angered the men as they all got their canes and proceeded to beat me to a pulp. After a good hour or so the men got tired and saw that I was still conscious so they passed me to go to the hunger Hunger Games were not fun for me. My starting point was farther from the provisions than anyone elses. Then as soon as the games started I ran into the forest, which was wet from rain at the time. When I was running I tripped on a rock and slid down a random decline of mud that was really steep. I had collected so much momentum that I couldn't stop myself from hitting a pine tree and knocking myself out.

I woke up several hours later in a daze. I had the most splitting headache that I had encountered. I looked up into the sky to see that there was only one person left in the games. One person was the only person left. They thought that I was dead! So I devised a plan to use that as my advantage. I then saw a dead participant that had a knife and food. After eating the food, I went to the capital where the "winner" was. I dressed up as a person from the capital as to not arouse suspicion. I then went to the location to see the "winner's" victory speech. During the speech he mentioned how weak everyone was that opposed him. This sent me off the edge as I gave out a battle cry and ran for him. I admit that I was foolish for just running into a fight like that back then. Even me back then realized that when the guy reversed my ongoing stab with a throw. The crowd went silent as the boy now holding me down laughed evilly. The crowd and the judges were shocked to see that I was still alive and well. The boy talked about how he had expected me to die first, which in the same moment got spit in his face, compliments of me. This angered him as he started to beat the crap out of me. After a good 2 hours of my butt kicking the boy got tired and started to walk away. Then as he walked away, he was stabbed in the chest by me. The crowd was silent as the boy was dying. After he fell the crowd erupted in screams and cheers. They were happy to see that I, the underdog, had won the Hunger Games. That was when I realized that my life was going to change for the better. Which in all honesty it didn't. I am still in the Maricopa District, as poor and as hungry as ever. I became a teacher that taught students the way of getting one's butt kicked in style. That is my story and i'm sticking to it.


End file.
